School Days
by Gerty04
Summary: Their thoughts since the first encounter. One shot. Naomily based, with a tiny bit of Katie. Warning: Some strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Naomi**

I'm 12. I'm walking down a long white corridor lined with rather shabby looking lockers. It's nothing like the rather posh school I just left behind in London. There's a bunch of girls hanging about outside a classroom. I walk closer, and that's when I notice her. She's beautiful. Doesn't quite belong with the rest of these loud mouths, I can tell that instantly. But the girl standing next to her looks too similar not to be related. I catch myself gawking at her. Strange feelings start running through my body. She looks up, I look away, I look up, she's being dragged off in some random direction by the similar girl.

I'm 13. That girl slips into my thoughts as I sit in a rather boring science lesson. I saw her today, in the hallway, she had cut her hair. It sat just above her shoulder. I could see the nape of her neck. Her pale skin glistening under the fluorescents. That feeling of confusion I always got when I caught a glimpse of her flooded back into my soul and I turned and walked the long way round to class so that I didn't have to pass her. I should not be feeling this way.

I'm 14. I found out her name today. 'Emily'. It suits her I think. I shouldn't be thinking about whether the name suits her or not. I went on my first date last night. Well it wasn't really a proper date. We went to the cinema, sat in silence for a few hours. He tried to hold my hand, I tried to free it! He lent in to kiss me and an image of 'Emily' flashed before my eyes. I moved my head to the side and his lips settled on my cheek.

I'm 15. I'm out at a club. Most of our year seems to be here. 'Emily' is here. When I say here, I mean I can practically touch her. This is the closest we have ever got. She smells almost as good as she looks. A hint of strawberries I think. She is looking at me. Shit. She is looking at me. She is speaking! Concentrate Naomi, you fucking moron. I shake my head slightly to clear the fuzzy feeling I have in my ears. I guess this is a bad move as she looks disappointed. All I can manage is "I've gotta go…over there" as I stumble off, my face turning a deep pink. If I had spent any longer there I think I may have done something I'd regret. She corners me later. Plants a kiss smack bang on my lips, holds it there waiting for me to respond, and when my brain and body refuse to work in sync she pulls away, gives me the cutest look and stalks off. I go and kiss the first boy I can find. Some sweaty mong. Her sister is glaring at me. She definitely saw the kiss Emily gave me. Fuck. She is walking over. Fuck fuck fuck. "Stay away from my sister you dirty lezzer."

I'm 16. It's my first day of college. I don't immediately recognise anyone as I walk into the hall, so I take a seat at the back, alone. Some random guy keeps shouting "babe" in my direction. I throw some dirty glances at him, inform him that I am not a 'babe' and proceed to be as sarcastic as I can. Some nervous looking woman is reading out names. I look around trying to locate those students who are claiming the names. I actually try to suppress a giggle as she stumbles over some girl's name, and then says "sorry, you're foreign!" As my eyes survey the room I spot her. Her hair is no longer the glossy chestnut colour I am so used to on her. She has dyed it a really bright red. And my god it fucking suits her. "Emily Fitch". She raises her hand. 'Fitch'. I never knew that. The woman gets to the end of her list "Naomi"…wait for it…"Campbell?" There are roars of laughter at my name, but all I can think is shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. "Same fucking form" stumbles from my mouth as I stare at her. How am I supposed to deny my feelings for this girl if I have to sit in close proximity to her every day, breathing in that scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

I'm 12. Katie is babbling on about something to Janey and Claire as I lean against the locker. God my sister is fucking loud. I look down the hallway, trying to plan my route to the sanctuary of the library when I notice the girl staring at me. She's stunning. I should look away. She looks down. I don't know if she ever looked back because Katie grabs me by the wrist and drags me off down the corridor in the opposite direction.

I'm 13. I have noticed that the girl, 'Naomi', rides her bike to school every morning so I have taken to hanging out near the bike sheds on a regular basis. Always in a slightly different location so that I remain inconspicuous. She has her hair in braids today. I wish I hadn't had all mine chopped off now. Stupid Katie insisting we look the same. I wish I could scrape my hair into braids.

I'm 14. Katie shouts my name down the corridor just as I spot her coming out of a nearby classroom. She glances sideways at me. "Hurry up you loser, why do you always have to lag behind me". I blush, look 'Naomi' in the eyes, those beautifully bright blue eyes, and then disappear off down the corridor behind my very irritating sister. I look up into the sky as I leave school later that day and note just how similar it is to those eyes.

I'm 15. Katie has dragged me to some lame club night and is now off with her current shag, probably currently shagging him. 'Naomi' is here. I saw her come in. I want to talk to her so badly. I want to find out what she sounds like. I have perved on the girl for 3 years now and still don't know anything about her. I walk up to her. Look into those vibrant blue eyes, and simply request "can I pretend I know you so that I don't look like such a loser? My sister dragged me here and left me". She shakes her head. I am confused, and disappointed. I didn't think the request was that bad but she obviously wants to be nowhere near me. This is confirmed when she suddenly says "I've gotta go…over there" and wanders off. I watch her leave. She has an amazing, if not slightly tipsy, swagger to her step. Shit I can feel my mind wandering to places I know it shouldn't. I drink A LOT, see her standing in a corner, go up and just kiss her. I wait for a reaction. She denies me it, so I look her up and down, taking in every detail, a smile creeping across my lips, and then walk away, only to be met by Katie's glares. Of course I tell Katie that it was all Naomi's doing. I feel guilty, but I couldn't bear to live with her constant abuse if she found out the truth. I try to spark conversations in the hallways whenever I see Naomi, but she shies away. I think we have had a proper conversation precisely twice since I first spotted her.

I'm 16. The morning has started badly. I was hoping for a fresh start. Pulled out some hair dye last weekend and went from chestnut to bright red. Katie copied me, bitch. Wasn't content to let me be an individual. I got out an outfit this morning. Spent ages choosing the perfect one. Came back into the room after a brief visit to the bathroom and Katie had stolen it. I'm sitting in the hall now, next to bitch twin and Naomi has just walked in. I didn't realise she was coming here too. I am about to call her name, she looks lost, but then I remember who I am sitting with. I look at her. She looks in my direction and I throw my eyes to the floor. I look back up and notice her do the same thing. It turns out we are going to be in the same form. Butterflies are swirling round my stomach at the prospect of seeing her every morning for the next two years. I begin to daydream about Naomi. Katie pulls me back to reality, grumbling something along the lines of 'total lezzer bitch' under her breath.

**Please leave a review if you have the time/ inclination! I am new to this (it's my very first attempt!) so any feedback would be helpful. Thanks.**


End file.
